


Stressed Out

by OblivionSeaker



Series: Matthew Bellamy Is Fragile [4]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Dom Just Wants To wrap Matt Up In Bubble Wrap And Hide Him Away, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stress, heatstroke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionSeaker/pseuds/OblivionSeaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe It's just a little too hot for our boys at their most recent show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stressed Out

This ones a bit shitty but oh well,

\---

Another show, another country - this time Copenhagen- and Matt Chris and Dom had just completed their 70th show of thier Drones world tour that was still so far from being complete. This particular show had been held in a large arena In the Capitol of Denmark, a rather hot place to be on a summers eve. The Sky still held the last few rays of sunlight before the small amounts of light began to dissapear beyond the City-scape horizon.

It had been a great show, the crowd jumped and screamed with enthusiasm despite the sweltering heat. They even had to dull down the lights a bit so they didn't add to the already 25 degree celsius heat creating blurred waves above the crowds. Normally Matt would keep his flight suit on, but today he had switched it out for the same trousers but a black t shirt instead.

After thanking the still hyped up crowd, Dom made his way off stage and great fully accepted the towel thrown his way as well as chugging the bottle of water handed to him in one. Chris had done the same. Each band member practically sweating buckets from their performance.

"Bloody hell!" Chris exclaimed as they walked into the thankfully air conditioned green room,

"As much of a nice change the weather is, it's just a bit too hot for me!" Dom answered, flopping down onto a sofa, fanning himself with an old rock magazine left in the room from the previous occupants.

"What about you Matt-" Chris said, turning to one side expecting the frontman to be there, only, he wasn't.

"Matt?" The bassist called,

"The Over-grown child is probably off talking to the tech guys about his guitars'" Dom mused thinking of how easily distracted his boyfriend can get. "Poor guy had probably been pushed up into a corner whilst that pixie I call my boyfriend bangs on about aliens and shit like that."

"Probably," Chris agreed, sitting down with a huff, once again thankful for the air conditioning already working its magic to cool him down.

"He looked a bit tired during the show, I think it may be a good idea to have an early night, get some rest before the next show," Dom suggestsed, thinking how there was no way in hell that he was getting some post-show sex tonight, they'll probaby die of heat exaustion...

"Yeah, i'll do the same, after calling Kelly of course." The bassist added.

"Honestly, you two are joint at the hip, you seam to be unable to go a day without talking to eachother,"

"I could say the same about the two of you!" The bassist chuckled. "And remember I have to leave my wife and kids behind where as the two of you can travel together, we are all in the same band incase you forgot," the bassist sassed.

"Yeah, yeah," The drummer waved him off nowing too well that Matt and himself were always together and hated being appart, they were like two peas in a pod, Matthew was the enthusiatic, endless ball of energy, unafraid to try new things where as Dom is the quieter voice of reason and emotional barrier. The two musicians sat in companiable silence as they waited for the arena to clear so their car could pull up and for the frontman to finaly show his face. And as if on cue, he did, the singer stumbled ito the room looking lost and confused, his face matching the whitness of the walls however his cheaks were flushed red and he didn't appear to be sweating all that much at all which is surprising as they expected him to be sweating buckets like they were.

"Matt, babe? Are you alright?" Dom asked, grabbing a bottle of water to pass onto the singer who stood tembling and wavering on the spot, unfortunaly Chris and Dom couldnt react fast enough to what hapenedned next.

"Dom, I dont feel so good-" Matt slurred as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he dropped like a ragdoll to the floor.

"Shit. Matt?" Dom said, heart hammering in his chest as he looked over the fallen singer, he went to feel for a pulse which was fast and erratic but his skin felt Hot and dry to the touch.

"Oh my god, lets get him onto a couch...." Chris spluttered, kneeling down opposite Dom.

"Shit, wait, his skins baking, it may be cooler down here, under the air conditioning." Dom said, placing his hands on the singers shoulders and rolling him onto his back.

"Hey guys, the cars here, Oh my god, Matt?!" Tom said rushing into the room, "What happened?" He quickly asked the other two band members who were looking helplessly as the small frame on the floor

"I- I don't know he just came in looking lost, said that he didn't feel good then collapsed onto the floor!" Dom exclaimed in a panicked voice as he busied himself by putting a cushion beneath Matt's head to make him more comfortable.

"Heatstroke?" Chris suggested,

"More than likley.... Uhm, okay, keep him cool i'll call an ambulence," And with that Tom left the room, Dom took it upon himself to ease Matt out of his t shirt and placed a towel dampened with water from a bottle onto his sweltering forhead. He continued to patt the surrounding skin, noticing how a prickly heat rash had developed over the singers chest and arms whilst the rest of his skin remained hot and dry.

"I'll go and let Glen know that they'res gonna be an ambulance arriving soon," Chris said and left going in the opposite direction of Tom. This left Dom to panic on his own, he knew it had been hot, he just hadn't realised how hot Matthew was,

The drummer continued to shakily wipe down Matt's chest arms and legs, sometimes patting the now chapped thin lips that where creating a beautiful voice not even half an hour ago. The singers chest was heaving with shaky breaths, Dom could see Matt's heart pump so hard it hit his rib cage creating the skin to jump at the contact.

"Come on Matt, wake up, I'm worried about you," Dom said gently, wetting the towel again and wiping Matt forehead, it was creased slightly, possibley from the pain.

Soon the ambulance came, fitted Matt with an I.V and whisked him off to hospital, Dom sat in the waiting room with Chris, Tom and Glen whilst they waited on news about their friend. A few painfully long hours went by until a doctor finally came into the room.

"Hi, I'm doctor Hardy," the sandy haired doctor greeted with a tight smile. "I take it you're all here for Mr Bellamy,"

"Yeah we are, is he okay?" Dom asked shakily, wondering what the outcome may be,

"Well Mr. Bellamy,"

"You can call him Matthew," Chris interrupted, tired of formalities,

"-Matthew, has suffered from heat stroke due to the obvious heat but we did notice that his blood pressure was also very high for a heat stroke victim, am I right to understand that Matthew has been under a lot of stress?"

"Well yeah, we've been touring non stop for four months, somethings go wrong and there's been a lot of stuff in the press lately and some technical difficulties, we can understand why he is stressed about it all," Dom said knowing how Matthew would sometimes get him self so worked up he would reduce into a sobbing mess and relied on Dom to calm him down and tell him that it will all be okay.

"Well then that would have caused Matthews high blood pressure then, making him even more vulnerable to a heatstroke, tell me, does he suffer from headaches, tiredness, insomnia, and lack of motivation?"

Come to think of it...

"Yeah, he has," Dom said matter of factly, trying to get this questioning process over and done with so he could go and see his boyfriend.

"Then I am going to prescribe him Citolopram and bed-rest for at least a week, apologies if that puts a hinder on your tour," the doctor said sincerely, scribbling something down on some paper, before holding the door open.

"He's awake and in room 216 but he should be discharged in a few hours" and with that Dom all but sprinted down the corridors and into Matt's room.

***

It had been three days since the incident, Dom had decided that it would be best to fly back to Matt's house in L.A after apologising to and refunding the fans of the gigs they had to cancel, after all, it was always health before shows.

"Comfy?" The drummer asked, tucking Matt in slightly, he lent down and kissed the bridge of Matt's slightly crooked nose,

"Yeah," he heard in reply, as he felt the familiar warmth of someone pressing themselves against his chest, he was happy to spend all day in bed with Matt if that was what it would take to make him better, after all they were a couple and promised to stay by each other's side in sickness and in health.


End file.
